Dreams
by Bo-My-Monkey
Summary: Jessica and Elizabeth Wakefeild keep having these nightmares. Nightmares where they wake up screaming. Do these dreams mean something more than the subconsious thought? Or is it all in their imagination? T for the dreams for now
1. prologue

Disclaimer" All recognizable characters and plot belong to Francine Pascal

The End was coming

I could feel it in my bones

The Earth trembled below me

I reached for Jessica but my hand clutched nothing

I screamed in the darkness

Please tell me if you will read this story or not. I need to know in order to continue


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Yes, this was a quick one, to get me back into the writing mode. Sorry for lack of updates but a lot is going on and midterms are next week. So it's been hecktic. I wasn't actually planning on adding another chapter but I did get three reviews, which is pretty bad, and didn't want to let my readers and myslef down. However, I won't get to update again for a while.. I know- I suck. So if you want the process to be quicker get friends to read and review. Also, I am still looking for a beta for this story. If you are able to or know someone who can PM me so I can figure it out. Remember to review.. Constructive critisism please, and if you have story ideas I'd be happy to read them. Read, Reveiw, Enjoy! Disclaimer: All recognizeable charactes and plot belong to Francine Pascal.. Not Me**

Elizabeth Wakefield awoke with a scream. "Jessica!!!" The light from the bathroom the twins shared flickered on.

"Liz?"

"Elizabeth?"

Shouts came from her parents and her twin sister, who shared identical looks of worry.

Alice Wakefield rushed to her daughters' side." Are you all right liz?"

"Ya, mom I'm fine. I just have to talk to Jess for a minute."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Mrs. Wakefield said as she left the room.

Jessica rushed to her twins bed.. Lizzie, what happened?"

"It was just a dream, Jess, no biggie."

"Since when do you say biggie, and you woke screaming, what's up?"

"When did you become the ultra-caring twin?"

"Liz, I'm offended." Jessica scoffed, "Sure I leave the smart stuff to you, but I'm here for you. You know that."

"Well, good to know the acting gene hasn't left you."

The twins shared a brief laugh, but it was short and awkward.

"Liz, what happened?"

"It was dark. We were outside walking somewhere, I don't know where exactly. It was near downtown and my stomach was rumbling."

"You were probably heading to the Dairy Burger Liz."

"No, that wasn't it, it didn't feel right.

"What do you mean, didn't feel right?"

"It's like it wasn't me. But it looked like me and was in Sweet Valley. But then I… she… whoever she was…did something that had me really rattled."

"What was it?"

"I can't remember. That's the part that bothers me."

"What do you mean, can't remember? You woke up screaming for God's sake!"

"Well I can't remember. It's not my fault."

"Your right Liz, I'm sorry." Jess amended after seeing her twin was on the verge of tears. "We've, you, look now you got me doing that!" They shared a smile and Jess knew it was working. "We've had a long night. Get some more sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow."

"K."

Jess walked to the door. "Night." No answer, she turned around, but Liz was already fast asleep. She chuckled, that was so not like Elizabeth, the dream must have had a bigger affect on her then she thought. As Jess walked out of the room she screamed. It wasn't caused by anything out of the ordinary, just a sharp nagging sensation that made her want to run back into her sisters room. As usual, Jessica followed her gut and ran straight back into the room, but it was an unwanted feeling she was greeted with. Making sure Liz was still there, Jess left again and ran to her room. She was just starting to fall asleep when another ear splitting scream shattered the night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own Sweet Valley. Any recognizable plot characters or content belong to Francine Pascal.**

**A/N Sorry it took so long guys I totally lacked inspiration and as I was on vacation I thought of this. Come on guys out of all the time I could have wrote this I used my vacation time. That should definatly be worth some reveiws. And reveiws equal three things. 1) A happy writer 2) I'll update sooner, yes, I already have inspiration for another chapter, your reviews will just make me more eager to write. 3) A chance at a sneak peak! Woot! Yes that's write. If you write the tenth review to the story I will give you an exclusive sneak peak at the next chapter!! That's somethin gonly I will have seen. And then you. So review. Tell your friends, you know you want to. Also add me to your story alerts and stuff, that'd be way cool. I'd also like to take some time to thank my awesome reveiwers so far. anon, princessstargirl, molly, and K.1329. You guys are great. Anyway enough of me; jere's the story**

Jessica shot up in bed and frantically looked around the room. Nobody was there. But the strange feeling the she was being watched hung in the air like an ominous cloud and wouldn't go away. She knew she saw somebody in the corner of her room. But as soon as she screamed it, she, he, whatever the thing she saw was, disappeared. And though she couldn't see anything she knew that whatever it was was still there, somewhere, invisible. Lurking, haunting her, maybe it was haunting Elizabeth to. Maybe that was what caused her to scream in her sleep... Maybe it would haunt her parents, her dog! What if it started haunting her precious Prince Albert, he would go nuts, drive her crazy, drive her family crazy. Then her dad would kick the poor dog out because he was freaked out by whatever was haunting the house!  
A short laugh escaped the blond girls' mouth. "I'm being crazy," she told herself, "It was probably a dream. I was falling asleep and dreamt of a man standing in the corner by the window. Nobody is haunting me or the family. I must be shaken up by Liz and her dream. That's all. It was just a dream." Saying the words aloud gave a reassuring effect on Jessica, but she knew she was just making things up to calm herself down. There was somebody in her room, and she knew it. Shaking the memory away Jess slowly slid back under the covers of her bed. But she couldn't make herself close her eyes. Her once soothing chocolate brown walls looked dark and evil. Something that looked like it could belong in a horror movie. Dark enough for somebody dressed in dark clothes to hide by very easily. The more she looked around the room the more she realized the person could still be in her room. Not have disappeared but hidden within the piles of clothes on her floor, completely invisible.

Jess cursed herself internally. How could she be so careless, leaving these messes everywhere? She knew there was a reason Liz was always nagging her to clean her room. Wait, how could she even know? Unless, unless she was a part of this. What if it was all some sick joke the family was pulling off to make her some better person. Ha, she'd show them. Nobody messes with Jessica Wakefield and gets away with it. "Okay guys, jigs up. I know it was you." she called form her bed. Nobody answered. Nobody came running in yelling "You got us Jess, we're sorry we tried to mess with you." She strained her ears, tried to pick up some sort of noise. She heard the faint snoring of her father in the room across the hall. She could hear Liz tossing and turning in bed. No sounds came from Steven's room. "It was him." she whispered to herself. She got out of bed slowly and tip toed across her room to the bathroom joining her room to Elizabeth's. Suddenly something grabbed her leg causing Jess to yell out and fall. She thrashed around and frantically kicked her leg, desperate to get rid of her captor.

When her foot didn't connect with anything and instead moved freely Jessica looked around confused. Where was the person who grabbed her? Why was there no body attached to the hand grasping her ankle. Lifting her foot Jessica stifled a laugh. Nobody was holding her foot. She got it caught on a sweater. Shaking it off, she resumed her walk to Elizabeth's room. But there was still a feeling that it hadn't been the sweater the whole time. There had been a hand. But how would it have moved. Maybe she was just becoming paranoid. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. Still, there was a feeling, a type of intuition that told her that despite her reasoning. It had been a hand. But she wouldn't find that out until later.

Finally Jess made it to the safety of the clean bathroom she shared with her sister. All the cosmetics and hair products had been put away. Liz had obviously cleaned up after Jessica before she went to bed. Jess made a silent vow that she would clean her room tomorrow, that way there would be no way some deranged killer could hide within the mess of her room and randomly kill her while she sleeps. But what if it wasn't random? What if it was planned? And what if she was awake? Would he stab her? Shoot her? Strangle her? Would it hurt, would anybody hear her scream? Would she be able to scream? Would it be one of those times your to afraid to scream so you die silently? Jessica decided she wasn't ready to die. _Besides_, her mind chided her; _it's only Steven pulling stupid pranks on you. "_Ya, and I'm going crazy_." Your not going crazy everybody talks with their mind sometimes. _"Really? I had no idea everybody was crazy." _Oh, now you're just being silly, everybody knows everybody's not crazy. Just like I know you're not crazy. You are simply under a lot of emotional stress and can't talk to anybody as they are all sleeping. _"Right, I've got to talk to Lizzie. Why am I saying this? God I must be really sleep deprived if I'm talking to myself. Jeeze. I've gotta wake Liz."

Shaking herself out of her conversation in her mind Jessica crept out of the bathroom and into Elizabeth's room. She laughed at the sight of it. Not a pencil was out of place in her twins' room. Jess marvelled at how two people that look exactly alike could be so different. At least it paid off for something. Now if anything grabbed her it wouldn't be able to hide, and as whatever it was wasn't real, she hoped, it couldn't grab her. A shiver rolled down her spine as she recalled the sensation of fingers closing themselves around her ankle. Shaking the feeling off Jessica jumped on to her sisters' bed and started shaking her awake.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Elizabeth screeched as she bolted up nearly smacking heads with Jess. Panicking the teen girl quickly covered Elizabeth's mouth before she could wake the entire neighbourhood.

"Liz, it's ok. It's just me, Jess." She gently told her sister as she removed her hand from her mouth. It was only then that she noticed the sheen of sweat covering the face looking at her. And the distant scared look that must have meant Elizabeth had another nightmare. Or was seeing somebody other than her. "Are you all right Lizzie?" she asked softly. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Any strange men standing in the corner by any chance?" Elizabeth looked shocked that Jess would think something like that but instead of answering numbly shook her head. "Ok, as long as that's settled then. Anyway, we need to get back at Steve."

This seemed to wake Elizabeth up and she looked at Jess confused. "So you woke me up at," she glanced at the clock, "Three AM to tell me we need to get back at our brother for something he probably did last week when we saw him or something he's going to do when he gets back tomorrow?"

This confused Jessica. "What are you talking about Liz, gets back tomorrow? Did he spend the night at Cara's or something? Oh my God! Did they hook up again? No, they wouldn't. Cara would have told me. Wouldn't she? Yes she would. Well then is he at John's or, somewhere. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jess, Steven's been at college this week, he gets home tomorrow, Saturday to spend summer holidays with us... Remember?"

"So you mean Steven wasn't home tonight?"

"No Jess, he wasn't."

"So then he couldn't have pulled that prank on me."

"What prank Jess you're really starting to freak me out here."

"Well, after I came to check on you, you know, cuz you were screaming and everything. I went back to my room. And as I was falling asleep I noticed someone in the corner of my room. You know just standing there. And I let out a small scream and he just disappeared. I thought it could be, you know, Steven, playing a joke on me or something." She looked at her twin after she told the story and found a small smile on her lips.

"Well Jess, it seems that either you were dreaming, Steve came home early and pulled this prank on you somehow, or it was some article of clothing you have somewhere that resembled a person. And it fell down from where it was when you weren't looking or is really still there but you missed it. It's the only logical explanation."

Jess smiled at Elizabeth's logic. How could she have been so silly as to think that there was something in her room? "Your right Liz. I totally overreacted. Go to bed, that's where I'm going. Night." She called as she skipped over to the door and disappeared into the mess she called her room. Jess snuggled under the covers and let herself drift off to sleep letting what Elizabeth said comfort her. She was vaguely aware that someone was watching her. But the feeling was barely registered. And whatever it was watched as Jessica Wakefield slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

The man was standing there, waiting for someone to come, you could tell by the look on his face. Was this where she had been going before? No, it couldn't have been, before she was herself in the dream. Now it was like she was watching some movie before her. Not a part of it, yet somehow strangely important. The man seemed to be getting impatient started tapping his foot and looking around. He looked, worried? His expression relaxed as he noticed a figure dash around the corner. Elizabeth caught a glimpse of blonde hair on a slim figure as the girl ran into the arms of the man and wrapped herself there, as if she would never let go. It would be a scene if it wasn't for the look on the mans face. It reflected nothing of the love shown so clearly on the girls face. Instead, lust, anger, a sense of accomplishment and ownership were all mangled into a smug smile. It was the look of someone who had just gotten someone else to do something, be something. Somebody who had gotten what he wanted. And knew he was going to get it all along. Suddenly the man looked up, seemed to look directly at Elizabeth. "I knew you'd come Elizabeth. Nobody would be able to refuse this offer. It was strange, like he was talking to her. But it wasn't her at the same time. There was no way he could even see her. He was only a dream after all. Dreams can't see. Suddenly she was grabbed. Was it the man? Would she die? She looked frantically around but could see nothing.

"DON'T HURT ME!" she screeched as she bolted in bed. Something closed around her mouth. Oh God, she was going to die!

"Liz, it's ok. It's just me, Jess." Elizabeth immediately came crashing back to reality at the sound of her sisters soothing voice. Leave it to Jess to come barging in at this time of night.

"Are you all right Lizzie?" Jess asked her softly. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Any strange men standing in the corner by any chance?" Immediately Elizabeth remembered her dream, the man standing in the corner. How could Jessica know about that? It only just happened. Unless she had told Jess about the man in the first dream. No, she didn't. She shook her head slowly as the thoughts ran through her mind. There was no way Jess could know. She was about to answer the question when her sister interrupted. "Ok, as long as that's settled then. Anyway, we need to get back at Steve." What? She didn't even answer. Wait she shook her head at the thoughts. Jess must have taken that as a no. As much as she hated Jess to be lied to, well given the false impression anyway. Elizabeth knew that she couldn't tell Jess this all tonight. Her thoughts were still on the dreams. And what did she say about Steven?

"So you woke me up at," she glanced at the clock, "Three AM to tell me we need to get back at our brother for something he probably did last week when we saw him or something he's going to do when he gets back tomorrow?" She was really confused. Why was Jess in her room at three AM to get back at their brother? It made no sense. Jess just looked confused after what she said.

"What are you talking about Liz, gets back tomorrow? Did he spend the night at Cara's or something? Oh my God! Did they hook up again? No, they wouldn't. Cara would have told me. Wouldn't she? Yes she would. Well then is he at John's or, somewhere. Why are you looking at me like that?" What was she talking about? Steven was at college. Did Jess forget? Something really strange must have happened to her twin. Just yesterday she was saying how she wished Steve could stay away for most of summer so she'd be free of the nagging brother for a while. How could she forget so suddenly?

"Jess, Steven's been at college this week, he gets home tomorrow, Saturday to spend summer holidays with us... Remember?" she said tentatively, she didn't want Jess to blow up. Who knew what kind of state she was in?

"So you mean Steven wasn't home tonight?"

"No Jess, he wasn't." This was really weird. Did she want him to be home that bad? Was she dreaming of him or something? This just wasn't normal Jessica behaviour. What was going on?

"So then he couldn't have pulled that prank on me."

"What prank Jess, you're really starting to freak me out here." Indeed Elizabeth was freaking out. What prank? Steven wasn't home... Was he? And why would Jessica think Steven would pull a prank on her at this time? She'd never been like this before. Something was up and as Elizabeth's reporter senses revved themselves up she knew she would have to get to the bottom of this. She waited expectantly for her sisters' answer.

"Well, after I came to check on you, you know, cuz you were screaming and everything. I went back to my room. And as I was falling asleep I noticed someone in the corner of my room. You know just standing there. And I let out a small scream and he just disappeared. I thought it could be, you know, Steven, playing a joke on me or something." She said. Oh, my God. There was a man in the corner. So she didn't know about the dream. Elizabeth couldn't help a small smile at the fact Jessica didn't know about the haunting dreams she had. But the fact she said there was a man in her room. She couldn't help but feel worried. Was the man of her dreams real and stalking her sister? That was impossible. She decided to be the voice of reason. As much to reassure herself as it was her sister.

"Well Jess, it seems that either you were dreaming, Steve came home early and pulled this prank on you somehow, or it was some article of clothing you have somewhere that resembled a person. And it fell down from where it was when you weren't looking or is really still there but you missed it. It's the only logical explanation." She couldn't help the relief that Jessica smiled; it helped her know that it could be right. Most likely just some clothes. But her conscience screamed at her that this was so much more than her twins' wardrobe lying around. Something much bigger than that.

"Your right Liz. I totally overreacted. Go to bed, that's where I'm going. Night." Jessica's voice brought Elizabeth out of her reverie. As she watched Jessica skip out of the room she couldn't help but frown. She would tell Jess about her dreams tomorrow, both of them. Then they would figure things out. But still. She couldn't help but worry. And she knew she would be getting no more sleep tonight. Silently she took the journal from her bedside table and began to write about everything that just happened.

* * *

**Soooooo... What did you guys think. hint hint, *wink wink nudge nudge* (cough)review(cough)**

**Huh, who said that? What did they say? Review! Oh, you better listen to that person and give them some critisism or they might just go crazy. And if they go crazy wondering why you aren't telling them what you think they won't be able to write. You want to keep the writer sane, don't you??? You can respond to that in a reveiw if you like. lol. You guys my readers rock. Keep reading**


End file.
